The Reunion in Song
by Starbuck0322
Summary: Music inspired non-drabble story set post "A Death in the Family". ONESHOT.


**"The Reunion in Song"**

A.N... Thought I'd give this drabble thingy a whirl but it ended up turning into a story nonetheless. I bent the rules a little as well as I had to move some of the songs around so the story made sense. This challenge was apparently too difficult for me.

What you see in italics are the lyrics to the songs listed. No copyright infringement intended. Just the inspirational words that let me write this.

Set post "A Death in the Family"...

**

* * *

****1. Gone Forever - Three Days Grace**

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all._

And like a dead weight lifted, Kate Beckett is free. Free from the effort. Free from the charade. With the three little words, "Will, it's over," she watches as he storms out of her apartment, the slamming of the door making her jump.

Realization flooding her with new hope. Free from time spent wondering if she was missing something. Time to look out for herself, time to rediscover her deepest desires. And as time seems to stand still, her hand presses the receiver to her mouth, lips gently moving the words, "I need to see you."

There is no time to lament her decision. Excitement at the thought of a new independence. So much time spent in the past worrying if she was missing something and now she is most certainly confident of her feelings. For the first time in a long time the feeling strong until...

The sound of Richard Castle rapping gently on her door, opening it to a look of solemnity, wine bottle in hand, "You up for a drink," he says as her hands motion him in.

_Until the morning comes, I'll forget our life._

**2. Oh Father - Madonna**

_You can't hurt me now. You can't make me cry._

She is content; accurate in her decision to have Castle come here. The memory of Will still apparent around her; a pair of shoes, a discarded shirt. She makes a conscious decision to change her bedsheets.

She is drained of the mixed emotions and decides with heavy breath that it is best to let him go. She looks to Castle who has taken up residence on her couch, his hand patting a seat cushion. She treads heavily to sit beside him, taking a glass in hand as he opens the folder marked "Johanna Beckett."

Another heavy sigh and they begin.

**3. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word - Elton John**

Castle places her mother's file back on the table.

His hand draws her own taking it lightly, his fingertips tracing the outside of her hand. She shudders, fragile in his touch, but does not pull away.

_What do I got to do to make you love me? _

"Kate, for all the pain I've caused you, I'm sorry," he says quietly, drawing her hand to his lips, holding it there against his cheek; feeling the warmth of her, his eyes intent. He shouldn't have poked. He shouldn't have prodded. "I'm an idiot," he says, "I never want to lose you again."

_What do I do to make you want me?_

"Is that a promise?" she questions, her hand still to his cheek, smooth against his skin; her breathing now erratic.

He smiles at her, finally releasing her hand. Care in his eyes. There is only one answer.

"Of course. I promise."

She places her hand on her lap, it instantly turning cold, devoid of the warmth of his body. Their eyes locked together, each attempting to read the other.

Finally breaking their gaze, turning back to their work, she says, "What did you manage to find?"

**4. My Immortal - Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all these childish fears._

Beckett's eyes immediately well at the sight of the photos of her mother.

The knife wounds deep and cold.

She closes her eyes trying to remember. As a child, her hand gently placing blush on her mother's cheek. Her arms which used to wrap around her mother's middle after a long day at school. Her mother's caring tone when Kate runs to her one day in the park, tears running down her face, the lifeless remains of a city bird held carefully in her small hands.

Castle places a hand on her knee, moving gently, waking her from her reverie.

She opens her eyes, her sight falling on her mother's expressionless features. She brings her hands to her face, shielding, her tears falling freely.

"She wants you to move on Kate," he says grabbing her hands from her face, turning her head gently so she is facing him. He edges nearer.

"I know," Barely audible, barely a whisper.

"She wants you to be free. "

_And if you have to go, I wish that you would just leave._

He wipes a tear away, smiling convincingly and places a hand on her, running it up and down her back, as she takes a deep intake of air.

**5. The Prayer - Celine Dion with Josh Groban**

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go._

A few more tears. A few more glasses of wine later. Beckett's head resting on Castle's shoulder as they stare at their hands entwined, their fingers fighting for positioning.

"You're not alone in this you know," Castle says softly, turning, his eyes closing as the scent of her assaults his senses. "At least you don't have to be."

_And help us to be wise in times when we don't know._

"Thank you. It's just what I needed to hear," she pulls back to look at him, his hands falling silent, "I forget she's looking out for me sometimes. I sometimes miss what she is trying to tell me."

He smiles as she places her head back against him, his arm encircling her back, drawing her nearer.

"And what would she tell you?" He prods carefully, pausing in his motions.

"That I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. That this is safe."

**6. Hot n Cold - Katy Perry**

_You're hot then you're cold._

He pulls back to look at her. A smile forming at the corner of her mouth, an eyebrow lowered.

He is doing his best to read her expression. Her tone sexy, her eyes inviting; drawing him to her core. Her back straight and shielding at the slightest touch of his hand.

_You're yes then you're no._

And for the first time in his life he is uncertain of the next step. Unwavering are his desires to melt into her. Needing are his hands to touch her body, his lips to press against her skin. Usually suave and sure of his conduct, he is weakened and bewildered with each look into her haunting eyes.

**7. Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac**

_You know that I'm proud and I can't get the words out._

Seconds tick by as minutes do. She stares back at him wishing so badly to tell him to stay, to tell him that he should hold her, place his hands on her body. To press against him and tell him that she has a constant desire to be by his side. To tell him how even such things as air tastes stale when he is not around.

And finally what others took one glance to see, she sees deep within him. His desire to do the same.

_I want to be with you everywhere. _

Finally tired of the silent game they are sharing, she grabs his hand, standing, instructing him, "Come with me."

**8. What a Catch, Donnie - Fall Out Boy**

_I got troubled thoughts, and the self-esteem to match._

As she sheds the last remaining bit of her clothing. He stares at her in lustful contemplation, desire treading noticeably across his features. And as she looks to him, he wonders how such an exceptional creature could ever give him the time of day. She is stunning as she cocks her head, eyes showing signs of the glasses upon glasses they have shared. She smiles gently looking to him asking,

"What?"

He pauses carefully edging nearer to her. What did I do, he asks himself, hands wanting to reach out and touch her, afraid she is nothing but a vision. What did I do to deserve you?

He smiles warmly bringing his face to hers, as his mouth envelopes hers, their tongues duelling. Hands running the lines of her body. Searching, steadfast in their journey.

_And all I can think of is the way I'm the one who charmed the one._

**9. I Got Trouble - Christina Aguilera**

_Got places you've never been, take you out of your skin._

Her back arched, she can feel herself falling helplessly; darkness invading her senses. The warmth of him above her. Sweat lightly covering her body. They move in sync, fitting together as if a divine entity made them for one another. Hands reach out blindly as she edges nearer to desire. She pulls him against her, afraid he'll let her go.

Drowning in the way his eyes are looking at her, she's unrelenting. Drawn to him as if every cell in her body is aware she is meant for him, and he is doing everything right.

_And yeah, it sure is likely, baby, you'll keep on coming back for more._

**10. Ode to A Friend - Jann Arden**

_I don't want you to go home yet. Can you stay just stay ten more minutes?_

Their limbs tangled together. His fingers running along the skin of her neck, electric bolts against her, aching. A finger at her collarbone, he leans down to kiss her here, sticky and sweet.

_You are my greatest gift. _

He shifts, releasing her, but she grabs onto his arm.

"Stay," she says, almost shocked by her anxiousness.

_I don't know how I'd live. _

"I wasn't going anywhere," he says smiling, drawing the blankets around them.

"Good," she says softly, "Because I'm going to make you breakfast in the morning." She sidles into him, bringing a hand up, placing it on his chest. Her eyes closing almost too easily, her breathing slowing.

"I'd love that," he says, bringing his lips to his her forehead. "I'm glad you called," he admits, wholeheartedly.

"Me too," she says, nuzzling into his chest, releasing a sigh.

_You are my saving grace_

_You are by heart my true friend_

* * *

Thanks for reading...


End file.
